Un comienzo
by Fenris79
Summary: Un dia de lo mas ¿normal?


- ¡Cameron! Será mejor que lo intentes otra vez, porque eso no era un beso ni era nada. ¿O no eres capaz de hacerlo mejor¡Vamos… si ni siquiera me he puesto cachondo!

Esa mañana amanecía para Cameron como un día cualquiera, nada especial. Ducharse, vestirse y coger el coche para ir a trabajar. Y pensar en él. Eso tampoco era nada especial, lo hacía todos los días. Pensaba en él mientras se duchaba, pensaba en el cuando se vestía y pensaba en él mientras conducía. Le jodía estar todo el rato pensando en él, sabía que era una débil por hacerlo, había luchado con ello, pero no podía dejar de quererle.

El llegaba tarde, como siempre, tampoco en eso el día era especial.

- Bueno mis patitos- Así era como a House le gustaba llamarles, a ella la verdad es que le hacía gracia. - Poneros con los crucigramas que los enfermos han decidido regalarnos un día de vacaciones. Todo un detalle por su parte.

El día transcurrió lento, sin ninguna novedad, House viendo la televisión y huyendo de Cuddy para librarse de sus horas de clínica, Chase con sus crucigramas, Foreman mirando no se qué en Internet, hasta que de repente Cameron se acordó, de nuevo estaba organizando su correo cuando se dio cuenta, otra vez era su cumpleaños, y a ella se le había olvidado. Por supuesto él tampoco había hecho la más mínima insinuación para recordarlo, seguro que nadie le había felicitado…

Se sentía culpable, y también muy estúpida por sentirse así. ¡Que tontería! Lo más que había recibido otras veces cuando intentaba ser amable con él era un gruñido que ni con mucha imaginación se podría interpretar como un gracias. Pero no podía evitarlo, tenía al menos que decirle algo. Su conciencia no le dejaba no hacerlo. Y aunque se negara a reconocerlo, en el fondo esperaba que por fin House se diera cuanta de que ella era perfecta para él. En fín…

- ¿Estas tan aburrida que ya suenas despierta? – Chase le miraba con una sonrisita burlona.

- ¿Qué? No, es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que hoy es el cumpleaños de House. Deberíamos ir a felicitarle antes de que se vaya.

-¿Estas loca?- Foreman había levantado la mirada del ordenador. – ¡Felicítale tú si quieres!, yo no pienso malgastar saliva en algo tan inútil. Paso de darle una oportunidad a ese cabrón para que me suelte alguno de sus comentarios chistosos.

- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Chase, recostándose aún más en su asiento. - Yo también paso.

- Pues yo voy a ir, no me parece bien que nadie le felicite, por muy amargado que le consideréis todos. – Cameron se levantó para irse.

- Adelante Santa Teresa… tu misma. – Le soltó Foreman, mientras volvía a mirar la pantalla.

Mientras Cameron se dirigía a la consulta donde sabía que el se escondía, se arrepentía un poco de haberse mostrado tan decidida. Lo mas probable es que su felicitación fuera correspondida con un "eres patética" o algo parecido… Bueno, ya estaba hecho, no iba a volver con esos dos sin haber cumplido lo que decía.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la consulta se lo encontró tumbado en la camilla con los cascos puestos, posiblemente dormía. Esto le daba la oportunidad perfecta para echarse atrás, se dio media vuelta para irse.

- ¿Qué querías?- House le miraba incorporándose un poco desde la camilla.

- Ehh, vaya, pensé que estabas dormido.

- Pues ya ves que no. De todas formas si te ibas a ir es que no es nada importante, así que dado que estas interrumpiendo una de mis canciones favoritas, puedes ahorrártelo y pirarte. – Se volvió a tumbar y cerró los ojos.

Cameron se lo pensó un momento, pero lamentablemente su naturaleza no le dejaba irse sin más. – Vaya, para ser tu cumpleaños estás de un humor horrible. ¿O es que a tu edad cumplir años ya no es motivo de alegría?

House se quitó los cascos y la miró sorprendido. - ¿Cómo lo haces para averiguarlo siempre¿O es que lo tienes apuntado en el calendario? – La miró frunciendo el ceño de repente - ¿Y me acabas de llamar viejo¡Que antipática!

- Mira quien habla.- Se acerco un poco hacia donde él estaba – Felicidades House.

Él se terminó de incorporar y se levantó, apoyándose ligeramente en el borde de la camilla. -¿Sabes? No tienes remedio, tienes que ser amable todo el rato, tienes que sonreír con dulzura a los enfermos, y tienes que felicitar a todo el mundo el día de su cumpleaños. ¿No te cansas¿No te importa que te traten mal, que te recompensen tus esfuerzos con malos modos?

Cámeron sonrió con cierta tristeza. – Normalmente la gente no hace eso, de hecho el único que me trata así normalmente eres tú.

- Venga mujer¡que no es para tanto!- La miraba de forma inquisidora - ¿Si lo es? Pero si has sido tu el que me ha llamado viejo… ¿no cuela? Está bien. – la miraba con intensidad y mientras se acercaba a ella dijo suavemente - Gracias por tu felicitación Cameron.

Cameron no salía de su asombro. Nunca habría esperado semejante cambio, parecía realmente adorable, con su pelo revuelto y la camisa arrugada. Le tenía a apenas treinta centímetros, diciéndolo por una vez algo amable… y entonces no lo pudo resistir, se acercó un poquito más y de puntillas le dio un suave beso en los labios. Fue tan solo un contacto pero trató de guardar para si todas las sensaciones que pudiera, el tacto firme de sus labios, su inconfundible olor. No sabía cómo se había atrevido a hacerlo, y las consecuencias, ahora que tomaba consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, le aterraban.

Se separó y le miró, en parte para intentar adivinar su reacción, pero también por tener una imagen que recordar. Sin embargo su expresión no decía nada, era de absoluta sorpresa. No aguantó su mirada mucho tiempo, se volvió y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta para salir huyendo.

- ¡Cameron! Será mejor que lo intentes otra vez, porque eso no era un beso ni era nada. ¿O no eres capaz de hacerlo mejor¡Vamos… si ni siquiera me he puesto cachondo!

Se quedó helada con el picaporte en la mano, sin poder moverse. ¿Se estaba riendo de ella?¿Habían empezado ya las bromas crueles después del breve instante de amabilidad que había tenido? O realmente él deseaba que le besara otra vez… ¿la deseaba? Desechó rápidamente la idea. Le había dejado claro demasiadas veces que no quería nada de ella.

De repente le oyó caminar hacia donde ella estaba, rápidamente trató de abrir la puerta y salir corriendo, pero era tarde, estaba detrás de ella y con su brazo impedía que abriera la puerta. No había escapatoria.

Sentía su cuerpo detrás, muy cerca pero sin llegar a tocarla. Su aliento cerca de la oreja. Lo que él pudiera decir, el daño que sabía que podía hacerle, le hacía temblar de miedo. Pero también temblaba de excitación. Sentir el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo hacía que se le secara la garganta.

- Vamos… - susurró House en su oído – ¿No querías felicitarme? Pues hazlo, soy un pobre viejo y cojo, no todos los días se me acerca una tía tan buena como tu a darme un beso.

Cameron no podía moverse, las dudas carcomían su mente.

- Date la vuelta Cameron- le ordenó con voz ahogada.

No podía, no podía mirarle a la cara. Como ella no se movía fue él quien tomó su brazo, aún extendido para agarrar el picaporte, y le hizo volverse para enfrentar su mirada.

Lo que vio en ella le hizo ahogar un gemido porque ya no tuvo dudas. Había jugado con fuego y ahora se iba a quemar.

No fue suave, ni dulce, ni lento. La besó con auténtica sed, exigiendo todo desde el principio. Sus manos rodeando su cintura y apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo hasta que no quedó ni una molécula de aire entre ellos. Bajando un poco por sus cadenas, empujando con las suyas para asegurarse de que sintiera hasta que punto la deseaba. Subiendo luego por debajo de su bata, bajo la camisa, desabrochando tan solo un botón, lo justo para poder acariciarla por encima del sujetador.

Ella sólo podía gemir con deseo y corresponder a su beso. Era mucho mejor aún de lo que en sus mejores fantasías había soñado. Era brusco y muy intenso, puro House.

Cuando de repente se apartó de ella, un quejido de protesta salió casi sin querer de su garganta.

- A eso me refería, un beso en condiciones. El tuyo era una birria.

Y se marchó, dejándola con la camisa medio abierta, las mejillas completamente rojas, y muy excitada. Pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Había sido un comienzo.


End file.
